


The Prince With a Flower Crown - epilogue

by JungTaco



Series: The Prince With a Flower Crown [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Sequel?, epilogue?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungTaco/pseuds/JungTaco
Summary: I'm not that heartless ;-;





	The Prince With a Flower Crown - epilogue

Sometimes, Yixing thought he was crazy. Ever since he was a little boy he had images in his head, shards of another life, memories of someone else. Maybe they came from a book or from a movie, maybe they merged with his own unknowingly, but the boy in his memories always called him Yixing. He could never understand why, not at first. The moment he met Luhan in high school was the moment he thought he began to understand. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised to find out Luhan’s right eye couldn’t see, but he didn’t know why. It seemed to fit.

Luhan didn’t seem to realize anything of what was going on inside his mind, and Yixing was afraid to let him now, despite how much he wished to. He had never told a soul about those scenes, about a friend from another time with whom he spent too little time, about a burial in the forest, about tiny children crying. He himself knew he had been sad – whoever “he” was – but when he revisited those images, he could feel a dull pain in his chest and a tad of remorse.

It was only later when he remembered – he called it remembering even if he didn’t know if it was the right word – _why_ the time spent with Luhan was too little and _why_ he had to attend his burial too early. It was night and he was alone when the image came to him. He had almost fallen asleep. He thought it was a nightmare at first, but not after long, he realized it was another fragment of that faraway life. There was so much blood and so much pain there. Why did he remember that now? Why did he remember at all? He had never tried to erase those memories, but this one... he desperately wanted to forget this one.

But now he knew why Luhan’s unseeing eye hadn’t surprised him.

 

 

“Why did you never ask why my eye is blind?”

Yixing was taken aback when Luhan asked him that, and he began to really wonder if Luhan knew what he also knew. It was no doubt that it was him. The same name, the same face... probably the same behavior. If _that_ Luhan had been born human, he would be just like this.

“You remember, don’t you?” Luhan spoke quietly when he didn’t respond. It was surprisingly relieving. No, it was more than that, it was heartwarming, and the feelings in his chest were now too real for Yixing to even think those could be someone else’s memories. Those people were them.

They smiled and laughed and cried and hugged each other tightly. They were blessed with another chance and they weren’t going to waste it. They would be fine this time.

 

 

Luhan never intended to cry when he found the thick notebook in their room a few years later. But he allowed himself to do so - since Yixing wasn’t there at that moment - when he flipped the pages carefully, seeing the flowers pressed inside and the messages written next to them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that heartless ;-;


End file.
